The Opera House
by YeOldeQuill
Summary: The day they met in the Opera house. (a little oneshot i did XD)


The opera house was bustling with people rushing to prepare for the special visits, an emperor was scheduled to visit the opera as part of his holiday and as you could guess the Opera house had pulled out all the stops to make his visit spectacular, however there where dangers to what they had planned. Not only had they some wonderful ballet acts planned but they had also hired two of the infamous artists to ever live in Italy.

Madame De Garderobe a stubborn woman with the voice of angels, she had specific likes, dislikes and most of all was known for her attitude towards certain musicians, if they didn't work with her voice they where fired quicker than they could even think. Her feisty and eccentric attitude struck fear into any orchestra that happened to be playing with her, the Opera house was her domain and she owned that stage, no other act could compare to hers, she was favoured and loved, a perfect choice for the emperor. The second artist was Maestro Cadenza, infamous for his breathtaking and original music, he was neurotic and fully dedicated to his music, everything was done his way, no question. The Maestro was infamous for they way he treated singers that couldn't match his excellence, usually they would be seen running form his music room in tears some even leaving red faced and fully angered. Many singers knew that singing with him was impossible, but they tried regardless, he was the ticket to a wider fame but no singer has ever matched his flow of music. There was even a time he stopped a whole concert because the singer they had hired sounded 'like a dying cat with a sore throat' as he so kindly put it.

Yes hiring these two was a mistake, friends of the artists made it there jobs to make sure they never found out about each other and the Opera House was no different, they where making it their job to make sure the artists never so much as even hear each other, because if they met there would be a clash and a fight that would surely stir a lot of drama and cancel the concert. Within the bustle of the halls a servant rushed through the hurrying people his hands clenching tightly onto his schedule his white wig falling out of place and a sweat evident on his white powdered face, a boy followed him closely.

"Sir, if i may, why is there such a fuss over these artists?" the boy asked his voice thick with the Italian accent, the servant merely smiled and shook his head he stopped abruptly and turned to the boy "have you ever been struck in the face with a hot iron?" he asked lowly, the boy shook is head his eyes now wide with fear. The servant shortly nodded "well, imagine that but ten times worse, that is what it will be like if these two clash" he said before assuming his way down the hall the boy running close his eyes still wide. Once they reached the end the servant approached a door decorated in painted gold vines stretching around the painted blue wooden door, he gently knocked on the door and the boy stared at the door in awe, admiring the array of flowers that where painted behind the gold. An echoing note burst out as reply making the boy jump back in pure shock, the servant did not move or flinch and smirked at the boys fear "Madame, it is only me, i wish to see how you are".

"ah yes, please enter!" a grand voice came in reply, the servant turned the handle and pushed open the door stepping in, the boy followed his mouth dropping open at the rich sight before him, the room was blue and decorated all around with the golden vines he had seen on the door. A fireplace sat in the dead centre of the wall and a few eggshell blue seats where placed around it on a beautiful red and golden rug, only a few other seats and a wardrobe occupied the room. The boy then laid his eyes on Madame, she was standing by the window her body adorned with a large pink and gold dress, her wig the same but decorated with flowers, she was fanning herself "ahh welcome!" she grinned with a grand gesture of her arms. The servant bowed respectively and jabbed the boy to do the same, the boy quickly snapped from his daydream and bowed "is everything to your liking madame?" the servant asked standing.

The Diva nodded gracefully "perfezionare" she smiled, the servant let out an inaudible breath of relief and checked his pocket watch "the performance will begin within a few hours time, i will send your usual maid up madame and make sure they bring you your usual drink specifically an hour before" he informed her. Garderobe smiled "you never fail to please me signore" she opened her fan and gently fanned herself, the boy watched her in awe his mouth hanging open, she was the queen. The woman that stood before him was the queen of opera, he had only been here for a short time but the stories he had heard made her seem like a monster, someone to be both feared and admired but she was kind with a warm and welcoming voice, he smiled a little before feeling a hard sharp jab at his side, he bowed instantly, reality settling in then followed the servant out. Once they had left the room the man shut the door gently and pulled the boy away "did your mind die in there?" he asked sharply, the boy shook his head "s-sorry sir, its just, it was my first time meeting the Madame" he admitted, the man shook his head "next time do not gawp, your where catching flies".

The boy nodded and they continued to dash down the halls growing closer and closer to the Maestro's door, they knew it was his room because his music flooded the halls, the boy listened carefully his ears soothed by the perfectly precise notes. The boy went to get closer to the door before being viciously pulled back "dont be foolish!" the servant spat from behind him "he is practising, we cannot just waltz in there!" he said leading the boy away, the boy just huffed "the madame seemed so nice sir, why do you fear them?" he asked. The servant laughed a little "we know how to make sure the madame has a perfect stay, she has performed here for years, Maestro on the other hand has never played here before" he explained "we have done everything to his exact detail and most importantly promised to not disturb him when he is practising" he said as they headed to the stage.

* * *

As expected everything continued perfectly, the opening acts ran without fault and soon it was time for Garderobe's performance, when she stepped on stage everyone silenced with anticipation, there eyes looking to the beautiful woman before them as she stepped into the light, the orchestra flared up with their music and in an instant disgust could be seen hinted behind the Diva's eyes. The servant who stood backstage froze and swallowed, a sweat breaking on his four head.

Don't storm off.

Don't storm off.

Thankfully the woman began to sing, her performance was not astounding as usual though, there was something off something that didn't work and it was obvious what. The music. It was horrid, by standards of the very best it sounded like nails dragging down a chalkboard but to any normal person it sounded fine, the audience where no common people. The discomfort was obvious as the music flooded the opera hall and sure enough spread to the ears of ever single person there including the Maestro Cadenza, his practice stopped abruptly and his eyebrow twitched as he listened to the awful music that played. He opened his eyes and grunted slightly, standing form his seat his ears caught onto the voice following the music, the voice... he closed his eyes and took a seat once more his fingers hovering over the keys.

He began to play, his fingers dancing in tune with the voice before stopping as that horrid orchestra cut in, he growled and stood once again opening his door and heading to the stage, ignoring the protests of the maids who followed him he walked to the stage and to the servant "stop this tasteless noise you call music" he ordered. The servant looked to him wide eyed "signore! we cannot!" he said blocking the stage from the man, Cadenza pursed his lips in thought and turned swiftly making his way down to the lower levels where the orchestra sat, he waved at them to stop causing confusion with the audience. Madame stopped and looked down to the man with a gaze so vicious it shook the orchestra, he cleared his throat and turned to face the audience and emperor "forgive me, but this performance has been cancelled " he nodded before walking back to the stage and closing the curtains. Immediately the audience all began to chatter amongst each other in confusion, Garderobe stormed off the stage towards the Cadenza, the servant stared wide eyed panic flaring in his eyes.

"who do you think you are signore?!" she growled placing her hands on her hips a she approached the man, the servant was about to step in but Cadenza stepped forward "that orchestra madame was terrible if i may, i would like to play the tune" he offered. The servant stared wide eyed his mouth dropping open as the words hit his ears, Garderobe looked to the stage then to the man before her "you better save this performance signore" she growled taking out her fan from the bust of her dress. Cadenza nodded and turned to the servant "i would like my harpsichord now" he said shortly, the servant nodded and dashed off to get his harpsichord. Cadenza walked onto the stage and walked through the curtain to address the audience "ladies and gentleman i apologise for the intrusion, the performance will continue momentarily" he looked to the emperor who placed his hand under his chin his face masked in disapproval. Cadenza then whipped round and walked backstage.

Moments passed and his harpsichord was placed on the stage, he turned to Garderobe "madame if you would like to take your place" he motioned to the stage, she closed her fan viciously and tucked it in her bust then walked onto the stage and assumed her place. The Cadenza followed and took a seat at his harpsichord nodding to the servant who began to open the curtains, still unsure but not arguing he swallowed and prayed this went well. The audience silenced their chatter and looked to the two, Garderobe smiled the best she could and prayed for the sake of his man this went well she looked out to the audience who all stared in confusion.

Once again the music flared up in the orchestra, the Cadenza motioning his hand for them to play quietly, once the lowered their tone he began to play, his music filling the halls and merging, no leading, the orchestra to play how he wished. Garderobe waited for her que within the song then began to sing her voice mixing with his music in the most delightful way, Cadenza closed his eyes and listened to her voice, allowing his fingers to play along with her. They continued, his music twisting the tune into his own make and mixing with her voice making her sound even more perfect than she already did, when the song came to the end she lowered her voice and he lowered his music until he finished with his grand finale. The music had stopped and the audience just stared, their faces unreadable.

Cadenza just opened his eyes and slipped his fingers from his keys, he was..trembling..he looked to Garderobe who turned to face him, her rage was replaced with the same look of surprise, the tremble in her lips mimicking his. Their eyes whipped back to the audience as one single clap was heard, they looked up to see the emperor clapping his eyes brimming with tears, the audience soon followed standing in their seats as they all applauded the new performance. Garderobe smiled and bowed gracefully before looking to Cadenza who stood and bowed after, the curtain dropped and Cadenza turned to the woman now stood before him "your voice madame, its..perfezionare", Garderobe blushed visibly and took out her fan "your music signore is just as perfezionare, how have i not heard of you before". Cadenza shook his head "may i invite you for a walk?" he asked kissing her hand softly.

Garderobe nodded "i would like nothing more" she smiled linking her arm with his and following him towards the stage exit, the servant stared in disbelief, so confused he didn't notice the boy he was tutoring sneak up beside him.

"that was it?! no war to end the worlds?!" the boy cried.


End file.
